Acorde Jon Snow
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Enquanto morria no chão frio da muralhada, traído e sozinho, pensou que talvez o seu problema foi ter escolhido o sonho errado. Deixe o menino morrer… Foi seu ultimo pensamento. - Minha video do momento da morte de Jon Snow.


ATENÇÃO: ESSA SHORT CONTÉM VÁRIOS SPOILERS DOS LIVROS LANÇADOS ATÉ O MOMENTO (DANÇA DOS DRAGÕES) E VÁRIAS TEORIAS. O CAPITULO COMEÇA APÓS A SUPOSTA MORTE DE JON SNOW.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sinopse** : quando Jon era criança seu pai costumava lhe apontar dois defeitos, o primeiro era que sonhava demais, o segundos era que lhe faltava sonhos. Mas enquanto morria no chão frio da muralhada, traído e sozinho, pensou que talvez o seu problema foi ter escolhido o sonho errado. Deixe o menino morrer… Foi seu ultimo pensamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo único

Quando Jon era criança seu pai costumava lhe apontar dois defeitos, o primeiro era que sonhava demais, o segundo era que lhe faltava sonhos. Jon nunca entendeu realmente, até o dia em que uma espada amiga lhe atravessou o corpo. Deixe o menino morrer… pensou antes de se perder na neblina.

Se era sonho ou realidade, não sabia. Estava sentado em baixo da Árvore Coração junto aos irmãos, Robb afiava a espada como se fosse usa-la em breve, Sansa cozia com pontos tão pequenos que tinha que espremer os olhos vez ou outra para ver, enquanto Arya cutucava um coelho que Nymeria havia caçado. Não via Bran ou Rickon, mas sabia que estavam ali, conseguia escutar as risadas espaçadas e os grunhidos dos lobous.

– Você deveria acordar - Sansa disse tirando os olhos dos pontos para encará-lo. Estava diferente, mais velha e menos sonhadorasonhadora, com cabelos negros que lhe tornaram mais Stark do que Tully. – Sonhos são para as crianças do verão. O inverno está chegando…

Jon franziu o cenho porque Sansa geralmente só o ignorava, e ali estava ela em seu melhor vestido de cetim amarelo, olhos cheios de sabedoria, conversando com ele, como… se ela se importasse!?

– O inverno já chegou Jon. – dessa vez era Robb que, desviando ligeiramente o olhar do fio da espada, o encarava com olhos pesados, o sangue escorria do gibão de guerra como uma caricatura do rei que fora um dia. - Por quê quer ser um simples comandante quando pode ser o senhor de Winterfell?

Tanto Sansa quanto Arya confirmaram, balançando as cabeças em conjunto, figuras fantasmagóricas das meninas que ele conhecera.

– Sou Snow, não Stark.

– Porque sonha tão pouco? O sangue do nosso pai por acaso não corre em suas veias? - o irmão colocou espada cuidadosamente sobre a pedra na qual estava sentado. Vento Cinzento uivou um som triste e angustiado. - É um Lorde, Jon. Não deixei ninguém dizer-lhe ao contrário. É mais que isso, muito mais...

Jon pensou por um momento, antes de lhe entregar a dura verdade.

–Sou apenas Snow, sempre serei. Mas também sou o mais jovem Lorde Comandante da Muralha. Jon Snow, não o primeiro de seuseu nome , certamente não o último.

– Acorde Jon. - dessa vez era Arya, não vestia roupas de inverno, mas as sedas frescas das Cidades Livres, levava o coelho morto nas mãos que sangrava por toda a sua roupa como se houvesse acabado de morrer, a violência de sua morte ficara registrada nos dentes carmim de Nymeria e nos olhos de Arya.

– Não estou dormindo. - disse mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Não? Quantos somos? Quantos de nós restaram? - Arya gritou, não mais uma menina, não mais inocente.

– Eramos seis... - Murmurou. - Eu, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran e Rickon. Seis de nós, seis lobos.

Olhou em volta. Não viu nada. Viu tudo. Lady morta no gargalo. Robb e Vento Cinzento sangrando na casa dos Freys. Sansa em lágrimas perdida no Ninho. Arya com as mãos sangrentas embanhando uma espada, sem misericórdia, sem culpa. Rickon estava maior, forte e magro ao lado de Osha, corria em uma trilha de ossos com Cão Felpudo ao seu encalço. Mas de tudo o que viu, foram os olhos de Bran que o assustaram, verdes como o musgo, frios como o aço. Aterrorizante porém vivo. Vivos, não todos... Mas ele tinha que encontrar seus irmãos e irmãs mais jovens.

– Salve o Stark que acabou de nascer. Salve nosso futuro. Salve aos traidores. - disse um Bran deformado, metade menino metade árvore coração em sua voz retumbante, a voz de milhares de gerações saindo da boca de um garotinho. – Salve a mãe dos Dragões perdida na baía dos escravos. - e ele viu auma menina mulher montada em seu dragão negro como a noite. Desconhecida, assustadora, entretanto…. a familiaridade dos olhos era extraordinária. - Encontre Arya com sua agulha em Bravos, e Sansa com seu veneno no Ninho da Águia - as irmãs o encararam, o medo, o ódio, a vingança, tudo derramando-se sobre ele. Estavam lá ao seu lado, estavam longe, cada uma em uma ponta do mundo. - Encontre Sam e junto dele seu nome e seu destino. Não Snow, não Stark. Seu verdadeiro nome. Traga Nymeria de volta para a nossa alcaté o Cavaleiro das Cebolas. O trono não pertence aos Cervos, nem aos Lobos, nem aos Dragões, nem a nenhuma família. Um trono sem povo é só uma cadeira. Encontre-me no norte, mais ao norte. Que Fantasma seja sua companhia nos dias frios que estão por vir. Salve-nos do frio. Salve a todos nós da morte que vem junto ao frio. O grande inverno chegou e ele é temível.

Sentiu então uma dor profunda que foi preenchida aos poucos com fogo. Fogo vivo que corria em suas veias, não sentiu mais o frio com o qual sempre convivera. Achou que tinha se esquecido de como era sentir calor estando na muralha, mas agora rejubilava-se no fogo.

Acordou.

Estava em chamas e de dentro do fogo viu seus irmãos com espadas banhadas em sangue, sangue dos traidores, sangue de seus assassinos.

''A noite chegou, e agora termina minha vigia. Tomarei esposa, possuirei terras e gerarei filhos. Usarei coroa e conquistarei glórias. Sou a espada na escuridão. Sou o fogo que arde contra o frio, a luz que traz cinsigo a alvora, a trombeta que acorda os que domem. Dei minha vida e honra pela patrulha, agora renasço como um novo."

Lembrou-se de uma espada travessando seu peito, não uma espada qualquer mas Garra Longa. Era Jon, era Fantasma. Sentiu a dor da perda, viu seus irmãos lutando entre si, viu crianças chorando enquanto olhavam seu corpo moribundo. Uivou como nunca havia feito antes. Viu a feiticeira vermelha orar sobre seu corpo. Viu o sal sendo jogado sobre o gelo, sua pilha fúnebre ser montada, a espada bastarda descansando em seu peito, os choros silenciosos, os firmes e os espaçados. Sentou-se olhando para a mão em chamas, a espada em chamas. A roupa, uma mortalha de algodão, esfacelada pelo fogo, desaparecia em cinzas. Passou a mão na cabeça e tão pouco havia cabelo. Levantou-se. A fogueira se extinguiu no mesmo momento. Tudo, exceto Jon e Garra Longa, foi consumido pelo fogo, por que Jon era o fogo.

_ Salve o renascido pelo fogo. Enviado por R'ollor para nos salvar. Azor Ahai, o prinpríncipecipe prometido.

Fim

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Bem, pra quem já leu outras fics minhas sabe que eu sou fã do Jon, ótimo personagem, melhores povs dos livros. Também adoro teorias (L+R=J ?) e não vejo a hora de ver o destino do nosso herói. Não acho que a luminífera seja Garra Longa, mas uma fic é uma fic... Se não me engano Jon deixou a espada no quarto, então vamos dar um crédito criativo pela colcha de retalhos que eu tive que fazer para criar essa short.

Pra quem só vê a série, ou pra quem esqueceu um pouco, Dança dos Dragões acabou e os nossos personagens ficaram mais ou menos aqui:

Jon tem olhos "cinzas", o que é um característica Stark, mas também Targaryan. Jon pensa que Ramsay tem Arya como refém ( na verdade é Jeyne Pole), mas é traído antes de resgatá-lá.

Sam está em Cidadela (e tem uma teoria que diz que Jon foi "registrado" como legitimo Targaryan, procurem na internet).

Arya recuperou a visão a pouco tempo ( quando cega via pelo olhos de Nymeria) , serve na casa do Black and white em Bravos e ainda está sem a espada. Nymeria está perdida em uma matilha(de cães) perto de Correrios aterrorizando os moradores (*risos*)

Sansa vive escondida como filha bastarda de Mindinho, com os cabelos pintados.

Rickon fugiu com Osha para ( ao que tudo indica) Skagos ( ilha conhecida por seu canibalismo). Essa "teoria) tem bons fundamentos. Procurem na internet.

Bran e seus amigos estão com o corvo de três olhos aprendendo a historia de Westeros.(Bran Dono da Porra Toda Stark lol).

Ah, e a esposa de Robb não morreu, tem gente que acha que ela estava grávida (não fica claro).

Obs: tenho dislexia, por isso mesmo revisando pode sair uma ou outra palavra estranha. Desculpem quaisquer erros de gramática/ ortografia. Leiam minha outras fics de GOT e comentem o que acharam, obrigada.


End file.
